


Wrecks and Restoration

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post hell issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How hard is it to put something back together right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecks and Restoration

His hands rub gentle circles on her body. It’s mindless, soothing and he needs that right now. Sam’s with Ruby and he wants to crawl into a bottle, but his baby still needs him even if his brother doesn’t. Warm, soapy water sluices rivers of brown as the grime of the road washes away. The towels he dries her with are softer than anything that’s ever touched _his_ skin.

When she’s gleaming in the sunshine, he thinks- _you’d never know_. Rebuilt. Good as new, inside _and_ out. _He_ did that. He wonders why angels couldn’t have done it for him.


End file.
